gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Shimura Tae
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Shimura Tae (志村 妙 Shimura Tae ), or just Otae (お妙) (the "お" (O) is an honorific used to refer to women), is the older sister of Shimura Shinpachi. While the Shinsengumi have almost accepted her as the de facto lady boss, or rather the consort of their boss Kondou Isao, by calling her 姐さん ne-e-san. She works at 'Snack Smile' スナック「すまいる」 as a cabaret hostess to keep the family doujo Koudoukan 恒道館 going (though more often than not, she behaves more like a bouncer). Background Shimura Tae grew up with her brother Shimura Shinpachi and his father in their family dojou Koudoukan. Their father died when they were still young, leaving them to take care of the dojou, and also to be left in debt Otae and Kyuubei were close childhood friends and Kyuubei greatly admired her because she was strong. They promised to get married when they were younger. When people came to the dojo asking for money, Kyuubei protected her losing her eye in the process. Appearance She is a young woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes. She is very pretty. She wears a pink yukata with red flowers on it. She once admitted in her own words that she is 'flat chested'.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 1, Lesson 1, p. 41. She can also be very violent, and her weapon of choice seems to be her fists and a naginata. She usually smiles. Tae.jpg|Tae Standard Otae as a stand.png|Otae as a stand Otae in winter wear.png|Otae in winter garbs Otae old.png|Otae old Robert De Flato.png|Otae in a swimsuit Young tae.png|Tae in her childhood with Kyuubei Tanned otae.jpg|Tanned Otae Otae Real Smile.jpg|Otae Real Smile Personality Highly egotistical about her own good qualities, yet remarkably stoic in the face of adversity, leading Shinpachi to say that she would still smile even though inwardly she feels sad. Though outwardly appearing sweet and good-natured, in reality she has a quick temper and a violent disposition, in particular towards 'gorilla-like stalkers'. Her speech manners are totally unlady-like, peppered with vulgar descriptions, especially of human genitalia, frequently prompting Shinpachi to scold her saying that 'girls should not speak like that'. She is also very ruff as she is seen scolding her stalker, Gin and even her own brother in a very harsh manner. She loves the expensive brand of ice cream called Bargain Dash (破亜限堕取（バーゲンダッシュ)), a parody of the Häagen-Dazs ice cream in real world, and her most famous cuisine specialty is the 卵焼き tamago yaki aka fried egg, but labelled as 'Dark Matter' or even 'Pitiful egg' by Gintoki and others. This dish has caused the following side effects when eaten: # caused Shinpachi's eyesight to deteriorate over long periods of consumption, thereby needing eye glasses # aggravated Gintoki's amnesia Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 7, Lesson 50, p. 23. # made Kondou Isao lose his memory Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 7, Lesson 50, p. 23. # caused Yagyuu Binboksai to have diarrhea Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 14, Lesson 117, p. 13. When not eaten, it can be used as a ballistic missile, as seen when they went up against the Tagosaku-possessed Oiwa which she said "burned" in the Onsen Chapter. In fact, literally everything Shimura Tae touches will come out burnt, even sushi (which does not require fire to make). Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 22, Lesson 187, p. 9. Strangely enough, the konjac jelly she made for her younger brother in Episode 126 (of the Pen-pal Chapter) came out properly as konjac jelly. However, this can not be considered canon as she was not seen actually making it in the manga, and the scene with her talking to Kagura afterwards was a filler. She was revealed to be a die-hard fan of B'z band as she sang the chorus of Taiyoh no Komachi Angel while facing a sunset, thinking she was all alone, before Shinpachi, Hasegawa and Gintoki came along.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 20, Lesson 175, p. 9. She has a constant fear of monsters, as seen during the Test of Courage in Episode 68 when she and Oryou entered the Test booth. This made her so scared it caused her to go berserk destroying the skeleton model, making Oryou vomit blood (due to her German Suplex Hold) and smacking up Ochi-san in the process. Strength & Abilities She inherited a dojo together with his younger brother Shimura Shinpachi called Koudoukan (恒道館), specialising in the Tendoumushin sword-fighting style (天堂無心流 - Tendou Mushin Ryuu). She specialises in using Naginata and she can even use only one hand swinging. This is matched equally by her physical strength in walloping other people though she is not known to be a fighter. She was able to give Kondou Isao a concussion using just a pico-pico hammer (an inflated squeaky toy hammer) even though he was already wearing a safety helmet.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 3, Lesson 17, p. 13. Other than Kondou Isao, Sakata Gintoki is frequently on the receiving end of her rough treatment. List of Victims Thus far, Katsura Kotarou, Kyuubei and Kagura seems to be the only main characters acquainted with Otae not to have been roughed up by her. Her list of 'victims' include the following characters: Relationships Family *'Shimura Shinpachi': Otae's younger brother, she can be over protective of him. *'Shimura Ken': Otae's father, she trying her best to save his Dojo. Mentor *'Obi Hajime': He was the former chief coach of the Koudoukan. He was like an older brother to Shinpachi and Otae. He went missing before Shinpachi met Gintoki travelling around the Galaxy. According to Shinpachi, her first true love was Hajime. Friends & Allies *'Kagura': Kagura addresses her in the very respectful term of 姐御 ane-go aka 'elder sister'. Otae acts like an older sister to her, like to Shinpachi. *'Oryou': Oryou is Tae's co-worker and friend from Snack Smile and the two are frequently seen together at work. She helped Tae in the competition with Ane and was also with her in the Test of Courage/Horror House (nearly getting strangled to death by the frightened Tae in the process) Love InterestEpisode 81 *'Yagyuu Kyuubei': Years later, Otae became Kyuubei's fiancee at of obligation to what happened to her eye. Although Shinpachi and the rest stopped her from going through with the marriage, she still remains in friendly ties with Kyuubei afterwards.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 15, Lesson 123, p. 4. *'Sakata Gintoki': People often think they are a couple. When she met Gin she felt mad by trying make him commit seppuku, as he had caused her brother to get fired. When he saved her, she started admiring his soul and skill as a samurai which she felt was a great example for her brother. It is also hinted that Gin makes her smile everyday she see him around Shinpachi and Kagura from the day she was saved. When he loses his memory, she even seems romantically attracted to him. He is the only person she trust to discuss her brother's problems and to be honest the most to. It is hinted that she consider Gintoki along with Shinpachi and Kagura as her family. *'Obi Hajime': Noted to be Otae's first love by Shinpachi, Obi is one of the biggest influence in her life as he taught her to smile as well as being her tutor when she was younger. Enemies *'Eromes': For having cat appearance and for pushing Shinpachi's love illusions to far to be true. Story She tries to revive her family dojo that her and Shinpachi's father left to them after his death by doing whatever it takes such as working at a Hostess Club. (Though, she was forced to spend their money first in fortifying their house to keep off annoying gorilla like stalkers i.e. Kondou) Memory Loss Arc Infant Strife Arc Otae got angry and battled Sarutobi Ayame after being accused of having child together with Sakata Gintoki. Train Samurai Arc Benizakura Arc Yagyu Arc Otae was taken away by Kyubei to become her 'wife'. Shinpachi and co tried to save her, as well as Shinsengumi. Owee Arc Ryugujo Arc Ghost Ryokan Arc Correspondence Arc Character Poll Arc Being unhappy with her character poll ranking, Otae teamed up with Sarutobi, Kyubei, Kagura and Tsukuyo to get the top ranking. Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc Santa Arc Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Otae and her co-cabaret girls arrived to backup the fight with the Yorozuya against the Saigou Family & Dobunezumi group Timeskip Arc Two years later, Otae became'' 'Kondou Isao '"wife", for paying up her up on rebuilding her father's dojo. She later appears to revealed that she was cheating with kondou and "had a kid" with hijikata. It was later that she having a kid with hijikata and being kondou's wife was proven to be fake, by being a victim of a virus. Scandal Arc Vacation Arc Love Choriss Arc Host Club Arc Kintama Arc Beam Sword Style Arc Trivia *She was the only person during the Kintama arc who didn't feel hate toward Gin even when she believed the lie that he hurt Tama and she was the first person to start remembering Gintoki. *Gintoki is the main guy Otae forces to eat her cooking compared to everyone else. *Gin is the first person Otae bow to during lesson 405. *The kanji character for her name which is 妙 means 'strange'. Quotes * (To Shinpachi) "Does a child need a reason to protect what our parents loved?" * (To Shinpachi) "Shin-chan it's just like you said, nothing good will come by protecting this dojo, you only feel pain. But throwing it away is also painful, things that you can't take back are painful to keep or throw away. Since both ways are painful, I rather suffer protecting it" * (To Shinpachi) "When a friend is crying, you should cry together. If your friend is worried about something, you should hold your head and worry together. when a friend takes a dump, then you should take a dump as well. If you're a friend then you can share any kind of pain with them." * (To Shinpachi) "But Shin-Chan, if there's a time where your friend takes the wrong road, at that time, even if it ruins your friendship you should stop him. '''THAT'S A TRUE SAMURAI FRIENDSHIP!" * (To Tomu) "Do you think your fake believe will work on us? We believe in something more certain, and that's friendship!" References Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Sadistic Type